Diskussion:Dystopia, Seite 1
A'lso nun meine Kritik;-) D'''eine Story gefällt mir vom Aufbau her sehr gut. Das Hin und Her zwischen Alltagsgedanken und militärischem Berufsleben hast du sehr gut eingefangen. Das deine Hauptcharakterin lesbisch ist, gibt deiner Story eine zusätzliche Würze. Weil dies sie doch stark von den anderen Charakteren abhebt. Auch gelingt es dir sehr gut, eine kriminalistische Handlung mit einem Schuss Sozialkritik, mit einer weitgehend militärische Ebene zu verbinden. ''Um es noch mal zusammen zu fassen;-) Ne super Story! Weiter so;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mortis']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 12:34, 20. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Ps. R'echtschreib- und Satzbaufehler sind für mich kein Kritikpunkt. Außer jemand schreibt durchgehen Groß oder Klein. Bzw. die Rechtschreibfehler sind zu krass. Hier ein echtes Beispiel was ich mal gelesen habe; Boot richtig geschrieben Boooht extrem falsch geschriebene '''''Noch eine Frage;-) G'''eht das in Ordnung, wenn ich Tuyet als Bisexuell ausarbeite? ---- So, als erstes will ich schonmal danke sagen, dass du meine Story bewertet hast! Allerdings habe ich einige Fragen/Anmerkungen zu deiner Bewertung. Das Hin und Her zwischen Alltagsgedanken und militärischem Berufsleben hast du sehr gut eingefangen. Klar, mein Hauptcharakter hat sowohl berufliche als auch private Gedanken, aber soweit ich weiß, zählen Fernsehreporter normalerweise nicht zum militärischen Berufsfeld. Das deine Hauptcharakterin lesbisch ist, gibt deiner Story eine zusätzliche Würze. Mein Hauptcharakter, NV van Syrene, ist eine heterosexuelle Frau. Es existiert zwar ein lesbischer Charakter in der Story, dabei handelt es sich allerdings um Heather Bryce, den Hauptcharakter meiner vorherigen Story. eine kriminalistische Handlung mit einem Schuss Sozialkritik, mit einer weitgehend militärische Ebene zu verbinden. Natürlich handelt es sich bei einer Geiselnahme um ein Verbrechen aber Kriminalistisch klingt zusehr nach Polizei- oder Detektivarbeit. Sozialkritik trifft zwar schon ein wenig auf die Motive von Dystopia zu, wurde aber soweit ich weiß noch nicht in der Geschichte erörtert. Und ich weiß nicht genau, was mit "weitgehend militärische Ebene" gemeint ist. Klar kann man die HF als militärische Organisation beschreiben, aber der militärische Aspekt steht bei mir doch ziemlich im Hintergrund. Es geht viel mehr um zwischenmenschliche Beziehungen und Interaktionen und wenn man schon ein "Kriegerisches" Thema wählen möchte, Terrorismus. Zu deiner Frage: ''G'eht das in Ordnung, wenn ich Tuyet als Bisexuell ausarbeite? Ich habe Homosexualität nicht erfunden, von daher kann ich dir wohl kaum verbieten, Tuyet bi zu machen ;) Ich würde es allerdings begrüßen, wenn du dieses mal eine etwas aufgeklärtere Sichtweise an den Tag legen würdest und Homosexualität nicht als "Krankheit" oder "genetischen Defekt" bezeichnen würdest. Das ist extrem beleidigend gegenüber Schwulen und Lesben. [[Benutzer: Garrzo|'Garrzo']] 15:27, 20. Sep. 2013 (UTC) A'lso Homoxeualität ist für mich kein Problemthema mehr. Daher gehe ich damit jetzt anders um. Ich habe das in den alten Projekten nus so geschrieben, um die radikalen Denkweisen dar zustellen, was Minderheiten ertragen mussten. So eine radikale Gesellschaft gibt es in meiner neuen Geschichte zwar auch noch. Aber nicht mehr auf der Seite der Bewohner von Bara Magna und Botar Magna. Das neue radikale Gedankengut wird von einer anderen Seite ausgehen und eher religiösen Hintergrund haben. ''D'ann ändere ich mal mein "Kriegerisches" in Terrorismus um. Passt wirklich besser. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mortis']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 16:55, 22. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Du hast auf Tuyets Charakterseite als Fakt geschrieben, dass sie bisexuell ist, weil sie aufgrund eines Fehlers in ihrer Herstellung männliche DNA besitzt. Das war deine Aussage, nicht die eines Charakters in deiner Story. Du kannst dich nicht aus allem mit der bösen, bösen Gesellschaft deiner Geschichte, die übrigens in deinen Storys so gut wie gar nicht erwähnt wird, nur auf Diskussions- oder Charakterseiten, herausreden. Bitte sorge nur dafür, dass du diesmal weniger menschenverachtend an das Thema herangehst! [[Benutzer: Garrzo|'Garrzo']] 12:47, 23. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Stimmt, das Profil ist ja mal echt alt. Das ist ja selbst in den zwischenstorys nicht mehr gebraucht worden. Erst einmal vorweg, als ich damals die Story schrieb, habe ich mich zu etwa 2/3 an Warhammer 40.000 und 1 / 3 Avatar orientiert. Ich hatte einige Warhammer Romane, deren Struktur habe ich weitestgehend kopiert. Darunter auch das es Probleme gab, die zwar in Profilen / Akten standen, aber in der Handlung keine Erwähnung fanden. Nur um noch mal klar zustellen; Ich war nie ein Faschist und bin es auch heute nicht. Ich hasse Faschisten wie die Pest! In meiner aktuellen Story sind die Experimente / Subjects außer Tuyet und Nidhiki perfekt. Letztere beide haben nur einen minimalen Schwachpunkt, dass man nicht alle Erinnerungen transplantieren konnte. Also keine verachtenden Schwachpunkte. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mortis']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 13:24, 23. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Jetzt mal fernab von Bisexualität: Ich habe Deine Story schon mal angelesen Garrzo, bis jetzt leider nur bruchweise, da mir gerade die Zeit fehlt. Nächste Woche habe ich die Uhr jedoch wieder auf meiner Seite und werde mich dann dem Lesen Deiner Story und auch den anderen mal widmen. Was mir jetzt aber schon aufgefallen ist: "Dystopia" scheint eine sehr menschliche Geschichte zu sein, natürlich ist da der Bezug zu Hero Factory - nur leider kenne ich mich mit dieser Materie überhaupt gar nicht aus und muss deshalb kurz nachfragen: Gibt's denn Menschen im kanonischen Hero-Factory-Universum? Verstehe mich nicht falsch, ich möchte Deine Story jetzt nicht kritisieren, weil sie zu wenig BIONICLE-/Hero-Factory-Aspekte enthält! Wenn Du die Frage mit "ja" beantwortest, hat's sich sowieso erledigt. Ich wollte einfach nur nachhaken, nicht, dass der komplette Bezug zu den beiden Serien verloren geht! Wenn Du Lust und Laune hast, kannst Du dir ja auch mal meine Geschichte Tales of Time 1: Wiege des Schattens ansehen und -lesen. Musst Du aber nicht, würde mich aber wie jeder hier über Kritik freuen. Ach, und "Dystopia" ist eine Kurzgeschichte? Nur mal so am Rande, sie ist jetzt schon die größte Seite des Wikis! Da warst Du aber fleißig, Garrzo! Ob sie da noch unter "Kurzgeschichte" fällt, ist aus meiner Sicht fragwürdig, aber am Ende entscheidest nur Du - und da kann auch der Admin nichts dagegen tun. [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 19:11, 23. Sep. 2013 (UTC) @ Jadekaiser: Tut mir leid, ich wollte ich dich nicht als Faschist bezeichnen. Das ist nur ein Thema, das mir immer ziemlich nahe geht... @ Gresh: Es ist ein wenig fragwürdig, ob Menschen im HF-Universum existieren. In den Werbungen, die früher zur ersten Serie veröffentlicht wurden, waren alle außer den Heroes Menschen. In der Hero Factory-Serie werden sie alle als Roboter dargestellt. Die Heroes selbst sind im offiziellen Canon Roboter, wovon ich allerdings abgewichen bin, da ich es schwierig finde, Maschinen als Charaktere zu schreiben (Es gibt allerdings auch in Kapitel 5 eine In-Universe-Begründung, warum die HF jetzt Menschen statt Robotern einsetzt). Ich habe bereits die ersten drei Kapitel von Tales of Time gelesen, hatte bis jetzt aber noch keine Gelegenheit, ein Review zu schreiben. Das wird allerdings im Laufe dieser Woche noch kommen! Ich habe Dystopia im Laufe des letzten halben Jahres geschrieben und zwei- bis dreimal überarbeitet, damit sie das Niveau erreicht, was sie jetzt (meiner Meinung nach) hat. Es sind jetzt etwa 2/3 der Geschichte hochgeladen, das heißt, die Seite wird noch etwas größer :D Als Kurzgeschichte habe ich sie deshalb bezeichnet, weil wir als dieses Wiki noch im Zenit seiner Aktivität stand den Begriff "Epos" immer für ein "Kapitel" verwendet haben, die Teil einer größeren Geschichte ist. Ich habe zwar durchaus vor, mehr Geschichten im Universum von Dystopia zu schreiben, aber trotzdem handelt es sich bei Dystopia um eine Story, die durchaus auch aleine stehen kann (obwohl der Epilog einige neue offene Fragen aufwirft, die in dieser Geschichte nicht mehr geklärt werden :D). Vielleicht wäre es hilfreich, wenn du (oder irgendjemand) nochmal eine Seite erstellen würdest, die genau definiert, was unter Epen, Kurzgeschichten und eventuellen anderen Kategoriebezeichnungen zu verstehen ist. [[Benutzer: Garrzo|'Garrzo']] 07:05, 24. Sep. 2013 (UTC)